True feelings
by thegoldentribute
Summary: Katniss has Peeta and Gale fighing to win over her love and she doesn't know who to choose so she goes out and flashbacks the days leading up to this moment to find out her true feelings for her prince charming
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Disaster (Katniss POV)

I stood there monitoring their every position. Both in a stance that tells me they are going to fight, Both with a glare on their face meaning harm to the other, Both doing this for the one they love…ME!

My mind decided to make me think of this as a boxing match. '**In the left corner, he bakes the bread and burns it too, my fiancée Peeta Mallark. And in the right corner, he hunts animals but destroys weddings, my best friend Gale Hawthorne.' **

By now everyone from the church had fled and there was just me, Peeta and Gale. The only thing going through my head was 'who do I pick?' I love them both so dearly. Peeta has been such a good boyfriend until he decided to pick the fight instead of a chat and Gale was a good friend until he both tried to sabotage the wedding and come in objecting with a hatred for Peeta in his veins. I could see they were both willing to go to extreme measures for me but to choose between a dear friend and a dear boyfriend is a really tough choice and of course it's me who has to make it.

'**Any final words before the fight fellers Peeta whispers 'bring it on' Gale beams 'hope you can get a doctor for when I'm done beating you. Ding! And were off' **I thank my mind for exaggerating this little wedding brawl but the words were exact and they were definitely off to a start. They are kicking, scratching and biting at each other's throats. At first I pictured them as little playground children fighting over the pencil but then I saw them as two raging bulls fighting over territory.

"Oww, you idiot!" I hear Peeta bellow as Gale smacked his privates.

"I'll get you back for that freak!" Gale comments as Peeta bit into his arm.

I stand there panicking about all this pain it is going to cause them as well as me but that question still lingers in my head 'who to pick' I go in and try to stop them.

"Guys stop. There is no point in fighting over me. It is I who has to pick not you!" and then 'Bang!' I hit the floor after a double punch to the stomach.

"Oh My God! Katniss honey! Are you Ok? Did Gale hurt you" Peeta says trying to tender me.

"I'm so sorry Katniss! I hope you're alright? I hope Peeta didn't cause you too much harm" gale says sweetly.

Just before they could help, they are back to fighting after the remarks given to them by the other. '**Round 2' **my mind claims and they are now on to punching and diving into each other's face but I don't want to interfere, not making that mistake. I hear many 'ouches' coming out of their mouth but one scream caused by Gale pierces me the most.

'Gaaaaaaaah! Myyyyyyyyyy legggggggggggg!' the sound penetrates my ears and probably Peeta's too.

I hear what my mind has to say about this '**And that's painful for the Gale corner and this battle for love is really heating up. I wonder if the winner could be decided if Katniss could think back to all that has happed and see who has the better edge with her romance.' **And I thank him onceagain.

I silently tip-toe out the room and sit on the park bench, trying not to dirty my wedding dress (which has already be ripped) and try to recall all the events up until now. I try to think of the perfect place to start. The perfect place to get my head around things. And then I decide. I start back to the day of the proposal…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Proposal (Flashback)

_Katniss was walking down the street and caught sight of Peeta waving and signalling her to approach him. She runs over to greet him with a big hug and a short, sweet kiss on the lips._

"_Hey baby, how you been?" Peeta asks with a sweet tone that is soothing to Katniss' ear_

"_I've been fine but a bit lonely without you!" she states and makes Peeta blush._

_For the next few minutes they stood up kissing like they were the only two people alive and blocking out the rest of the world. Their relationship was tight however Peeta had been planning to make a move which could take their love to the next level._

_His thoughts were simple '__**I take her to the log cabin behind the fence and pop the question there!'**__ but his one threat was Gale. He could be standing there once it happens and the anger he would have for him would be indescribable. Peeta had made the decision to take the risk and it will just teach Gale to make the move quicker._

"_So, you want to go for a walk?" Peeta asks with a hope for her saying yes._

"_Sure!" her reply short and sweet. "Where do you want to go?"_

"_I was thinking the forest where you used to hunt, if that's ok with you" his intentions high for a positive answer_

"_Ok, that's fine. Let's go!" she answered with a grin on her face, happy she could spend some alone time with Peeta._

_They managed to get through the fence and they had a nice stroll hand in hand through the woods however, they didn't know Gale had been listening all that time and had followed then hoping to find out what will happen._

_They arrived at the log cabin and Peeta was running the plan quickly through his head '__**I get down and say 'Katniss, I feel like we need our relationship to be taken to the next level so would you take my hand in marriage' and hopefully she will say yes.' **__He begged for this plan to work._

"_Erm Katniss, can I ask you something please?" he said trying not to sound to desperate_

"_Sure." She replied. "What do you want?" sounding a bit confused._

_Peeta situated on one knee in front of Katniss and spoke his speech he had prepared "Katniss, I feel like we need to take our relationship to the next level so will you take my hand in marriage?" he spoke this like he meant it and really wanted it_

_Katniss stood speechless and replied with all her strength "Y..Y..Y..Yes. Yes I will marry you!"_

_Peeta was overjoyed and carefully placed the ring on her finger and spent the next few minutes making out like there was no tomorrow._

_What they didn't know was that Gale had heard everything and said silently to himself "Peeta, you have stolen my girl, prepare for this to be hell!" and he was thinking to himself '__**Katniss should have been mine, prepare to be miserable you little idiot!'**_

_Katniss and Peeta had heard Gale and Peeta opened his mouth and claimed "She is my bride to be so it is too late to get her!" and Gale's response was something that shocked Peeta a lot._

"_I just wanted to congratulate you I'm happy that you to are together." Katniss was pleased he thought that and they all walked out, But what she didn't know was that Gale had one thought on his mind as they left '__**there is no way you two are getting married without hell breaking out!'**__ and he kept walking…_

**Hope you like it so far. More will come soon. Amy x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Wrong Kiss (Katniss POV/Flashback)

After thinking about the proposal, I needed to think of something that happened which was a big mistake, something to balance out the fight between Peeta and Gale. The constant screams coming from the church didn't help but I managed to find something that would help, the day of the wrong kiss…

_Katniss and Peeta were sitting in the house with a hired wedding planner a week before their wedding hoping that if they planned in early enough, everything will be done right._

"_That's everything, thank you for the help." Peeta said with a smile on his face knowing that it was going to be ok._

"_Yeah thanks, you were a big help." Katniss exclaimed hoping the same thing to._

_When the planner left with numerous phone calls to make, Katniss had went to grab her hunting jacket which confused Peeta a little bit because she doesn't need to hunt anymore and he couldn't help blurting out the question that was in his head._

"_Honey, why have you got your hunting gear on, you don't hunt anymore?" his hand suddenly covering his mouth as if he wasn't meant to say that._

"_Oh, I'm just going to help Gale. He could do with a hand. But don't worry, I'll be back" she replied giving him a peck on the cheek as she walked out the door._

_Climbing through the fence, she saw Gale giving her a wave as they greeted each other with a friendly hug. _

"_So, how did the meeting with the wedding planner go?" he asked her with a puzzled tone_

_She replied "It went fine, she has many phone calls to make but she promised it to be all sorted out before the day"_

_They slowly walked into the woods, silently creeping up on any sign of animal that is edible to eat or sell. They also managed to catch a few fish and pick some berries in the thickets. They sat down in their place and sorted the food to keep and what to sell._

"_Well, we have done great. This should keep your family fed for a while." Katniss told him with confidence_

"_Yes. They will all be pleased. Thank you for the help, I couldn't have got all this without you." He spoke with a tone that made Katniss feel loved and important._

_At that moment both their lips were touching and Katniss could feel a spark between them that was really strong but quickly released when she thought about Peeta._

"_Oh my!" she spoke with a shock, "Peeta can't find out, this must stay between us. Please"_

_Gale promised her that and they left the woods getting all the stuff sold that they needed to and dropped all the food of to his house. They said goodbye and Gale pecked her on the cheek and she blushed. _

_She returned and Peeta questioned her about the expression on her face and her reply was "I'm just happy on how much stuff we got for Gale's family" hoping it was convincing enough…_

I'm now wondering what to do now. I need something else that will help me make my mind up. More screaming is coming from the church and screeches of pain as well. There is one day I remember quite well which may give me a reason to stay with Peeta. The day of Gale's plan A…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Gale's Plan A

_Katniss was putting the finishing touches on her wedding dress ready for the big day when Peeta bursts in the room scaring the crap out of her._

"_2 more days' babe, 2 more days!"_

_She screamed back at the top of her voice "You idiot! I could have mucked this up if I had the needle in my hand. Lucky I didn't huh. What do you have to say for yourself…PEETA!_

_He replied in a soft and sweet tone. "I love you?"_

"_I know, I know but you still made me mad!" she claimed and the next thing they knew, they were making out._

_This continued for a while until the silence was broke when the sound of Peeta's text ringtone was echoed in the room. 'Peeta you have a text…you have a text'_

_Katniss was curious and asked him "who was it? What does this person want?"_

_He told her sweetly "it was Gale. He said he wanted to go for a walk with me now. Is that alright?"_

_Katniss nodded to him, kissed him quickly and he was off. But he didn't know what to expect…_

_*Gale knew he needed to stop this so he bribed Madge in pretending to flirt with Peeta and he would get Katniss to meet him at the woods and she will see what was going on and FLIP!*_

_Peeta arrived at the gate and he didn't see Gale. He saw a girl. A running girl. A girl about to jump in his arms. It was Madge. He made conversation._

"_why are you here Madge? I was supposed to meet Gale!"_

"_Gale will be a while, so now it is just you and me…alone"_

_Peeta noticed her creeping closer to her. Giving him the flirty eyes. He started to panic and shake but felt a soft hand stop him. Madge…again_

"_Don't be scared. I'm here. You have nothing to worry about." She spoke soothing to Peeta's ear_

"_Wow. Madge don't come any closer, I beg you if Katniss se…"_

_Next thing you notice, Madge and Peeta's lips are touching and Katniss shows up with a horror-struck face._

"_PEETA…YOU...YOU TWO TIMING B******!"_

_He replied with a shrivelled voice "It...It wasn't me. M…Madge touched my lips. Why are you here?"_

"_NEVER MIND! WHERE IS GALE? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET ME HERE TO HUNT. DID HE GO HOME"_

"_N…no" he replied "he never showed up when I went for him either."_

"_DON'T LIE TO ME! DON'T MAKE UP PITY EXUSES!"_

_*In the trees behind the fence, Gale could here the conversation and was merrily singing to himself. La La La Katniss will be mine. La La La in just the knick of time. He suddenly went jaw dropped when he heard Madge say...*_

"_Katniss, it wasn't Peeta. I…I was bribed to do it…By Gale"_

_They all suddenly saw him escape from the trees and Katniss screamed at him to come here. He swiftly obeyed her and she poured all her strength into this one shout._

"_YOU IGNORANT B****! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BEST FRIEND WOULD DO THIS TO ME! THANKS TO YOU, I PROBERLY SCARED MY FIANCE TO DEATH! I DON'T GIVE A DAM ABOUT YOUR WHOLE SORRY THIS AND SORRY THAT JUST GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT MY SIGHT NOW!"_

_Gale sprinted down the path shouting 'I WILL GET MY REVENGE' but no-one paired attention to it._

_Katniss spoke. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout and I'm glad you had the courage to tell me. Can you forgive me?"_

_Madge replied "Yes. Of course. It was just a huge misunderstanding."_

_Madge and Katniss hugged it out and when she left she went over to try to apologise._

"_Peeta. I'm sorry! Peeta…Peeta! Listen I'm sorry, I didn't…"_

_Before you know it, there lips were touching and Katniss could tell Peeta had forgiven her due to the passion he put in that one kiss._

_He spoke his first words after the trauma "You love me still right even though I…ya know"_

"_Yes!" she exclaimed and they stud there kissing under the sunset._

**Hiya!**

**Sorry it has been a while but I had a bit of a writer's block when thinking about this chapter.**

**There will be more soon and keep reading and reviewing.**

**Love ya xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Chapter 5- The Break/Make Up Part1

This is starting to really confuse my brain. I've been thinking about a simple decision for nearly an hour now. My boxing match brain has a say in this '**Well this is taking longer than I imagined. Both sides are really fighting now and Katniss is so not helping with her decision making…' **There is still a couple more flashbacks I can use to make up my mind and … "Ouch, you Idiot!" Gale screeches. 'owwwww, you little creep!" I hear Peeta howl. I guess they are not kitty fighting now and it looks like they are hitting each other really hard (**That's what she said** **everyone**.)I will just block out all the noise and remember the day of the break up and the make up …

_Katniss and Peeta were walking through the seam, holding hands and humming to 'La La La' when Gale stops them in their path and by the expression on his face, they could tell he wanted something._

"_Hey guys, how have you been?" his tone telling them he was still trying to make their life a living hell._

"_What do you want…Gale?" Katniss spoke with a voice so dark, it gave both boys the jitters_

"_Nothing, I was just going to yours to show Peeta a video I created, I called it 'You and Me. The Memories"_

_Katniss thought 'aww he made a video about their friendship' however, as soon as the background song 'Hottest Girl In The World' started playing, Katniss had one thing on her mind 'he broke his promise!'_

_*the video had pictures of Gale and Katniss kissing and was 2 minutes long*_

_Peeta's face went tomato red and he went all up in Gale's face and told him "YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME MAD AT MY BABY JUST BECAUSE OF PICTURES YOU HAD OFF AGES AGO. SHE IS MINE NOW AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING!"_

_Katniss went over to try and stop this breaking out into a smash brawl however, got there too late as all she heard was Gale say to Peeta "Oh yeah! Look at this!" then the next thing she knew, she was kissing Gale with all the passion she had._

"_Gale, why, why. You are becoming such a jerk now. I can't believe we used to be friends!" Katniss whimpered and ran off back to the house in tears._

_Peeta's face became even more red and he belted out so the whole of Panem could hear "YOU F*****G B*****D! SHE IS RIGHT. YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE JERK! JUST GO AWAY AND GET OUT OUR LIVES…NOW!_

_Gale had a sudden feeling of guilt to everything he has done to the people who used to call him friends. He saw Peeta run off and he know he had to get their trust back. Both as friends and for plan B to work… but mainly friends._


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter5- The Break/Make Up Part2

_Back at the house, Katniss is sitting on the bed, head in her hands, crying her eyes out and in result leaving a pool of tears on the carpet floor. Peeta slowly enters and immediately places himself next to her, attempting to cheer her up._

"_You know…the tears are going to ruin the carpet in this room" Peeta says, trying to speak it in a funny voice. Katniss makes no comment._

"_Cheer up Katniss, Gale is just bad news. I'm here to protect you now, he won't lay a finger on you. I promise!" Katniss still makes no comment._

_Peeta was just gets up to leave her in peace when he feels a tug on his shirt and the softness of Katniss' lips hit his. He thought to himself '__**I knew she was ok**__'_

_They had a few minutes alone, kissing like there was no tomorrow, when the squeak of the door broke them from their session. To their surprise, Gale was standing there with flowers and a box of chocolates. Peeta was the first to comment._

"_Who are they for…GALE?" his tone of voice meaning he wasn't prepared for a joke._

"_Yeah, what he said…JERK" Katniss spoke, backing up his statement._

_His reply was a shock to both of them "Well, I was thinking and…you were right! I have been a big jerk…and I just wanted to apologise for my ridiculous behaviour…and before you think I'm lying, I signed this…" He showed them a petition that stated._

'_**I, Gale Hawthorne swear on my family's life that:**_

_**I'm sorry for my stupid behaviour**_

_**I will never do anything to hurt you again. **_

_**And, I will do anything to help you**_

_Katniss and Peeta read it carefully and both of them slowly created a smile on their faces._

"_Ok, I guess I will sort of forgive you, but I will limit the things I trust you with." Katniss replies with a worried look on her face._

"_I…I…I guess I forgive you too…ish" Peeta says with a state of panic in his voice._

_Gale smiles widely and tells them "Oh thank you! Thank you! From the bottom of my heart thank you!" however, the thought on his mind was completely different…_

'_**I now have their trust. Now I only have to wait until the big day and that is when I will strike the plan. I object to the wedding and take Katniss away with me! It may sound a little harsh, but I will do ANYTHING to take my Katniss back…**__'_

"_Well, I have to go now" Gale speaks to them. "I will see you at the wedding. My two little love birds…"_

_As Gale leaves, both Katniss and Peeta look at each other and say the same thing at the same time. "He's up to something…"_

**Amy here**

**The end is drawing closer **

**Hope you are enjoying the story**

**See ya xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Charming One

Well, that was a mouth full to take in but I still can't decide who I really love. This is seriously taking too long so I need to pick up the pace. I think but all that pops into mind was the night before my wedding, the night Gale took me out to dinner (I think Peeta still doesn't know)

_Katniss was in her room, preparing for her hen do when she receives a phone call of Gale. She decides to answer it, hoping it is nothing scheming that he has planned to make her break up with Peeta._

'_Hello Gale' Katniss says through the phone_

'_Hello beauti …er Katniss. Yes, hello Katniss' he replied with a worried tone_

'_I can't speak long, I'm busy planning tonight out. So what do you want?' she asked him_

'_I...I… I was wondering if you…you wanted to go out for a meal later this afternoon, Ya know in private, so Peeta doesn't know?' Gale asked her. Hoping for a yes._

'_Erm…Ok, see you at two!' she replied and the last thing she hears was a 'yes' down the other side of the phone._

_Later that afternoon, Katniss was just about to leave when Peeta saw her and instantly started asking questions._

"_Where you goin babe? And why you dressed so nice?" his voice sounding a bit annoyed._

"_I'm…Going out round town and I don't want to look a mess?" she answers, hopefully convincing enough._

"_ok, be careful and enjoy" he says. Peeta gives her a quick peck on the cheek and she was off._

_She saw Gale standing outside the restaurant and immediately ran for a hug. They has a few moments of awkward silence until Katniss made the first move and gave him a big kiss on the lips. The one thought going through Gale's mind at the moment was '__**She Trusts me!'**_

"_So let's go get some food!" Katniss exclaims as if the kiss never happened._

"_Ok" Gale replied, doing the exact same thing_

_They ate in a place called 'Fine Italian Dining' and for over an hour they were sitting chatting about the wedding and other events occurring. _

"_Oh No! the time. I need to go. It was nice seeing you Gale. Maybe we could do this another time." Katniss said meaning every word of her last sentence._

"_Sure!" Gale replied. "Should I walk you home?"_

_They both walked back, hand in hand, staring at each other lovingly. However, as they arrived back at Katniss' house, an angry Peeta was awaiting them._

"_So… How was your LUNCH!" Peeta spoke, sounding really annoyed._

"_I can explain…It was only a friendly meal…Trust me, nothing romantic happened!" Katniss begged at him, but gave an unknown wink to Gale._

"_She's telling the truth, trust me" Gale also got involved to try and back her up. He returned the wink back at her._

"_Ok then" Peeta ended the conversation and they all went their separate ways. Katniss and Peeta went to get ready for tonight and Gale:_

'_**It's all set. Their trust is gained. Tomorrow the plan will go ahead.**__'_

I now have one more flashback to go through and it will change everything, it will change my life. But still after I remember it, who do I pick? I need to just relax, stay calm and focus. Get this memory over with. The day of Gale's plan B (AKA wedding crash 101)…


End file.
